Modern display technology may be implemented to provide a head worn display (HWD) or a heads up display (HUD). Such HWDs and/or HUDs can be implemented to provide a display of a virtual image (e.g., images, text, or the like). The virtual image may be provided in conjunction with a real world view. Such HWDs and/or HUDs can be implemented in a variety of contexts, for example, defense, transportation, industrial, entertainment, wearable devices, or the like.
Many HWD and/or HUD systems use a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) mirror to reflect light to a projection surface. Conventionally, HWD and/or HUD systems have extremely difficult tradeoffs between various design and utility considerations, such as, for example, bulk and form-factor versus image quality and power consumption.